Laughter
by Naruhina321
Summary: Naruhina Day 5 Laughter - Hinata shares her and Naruto's love story with their friends!


**Bold means present time**

_Italics mean Past (to flashback)_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were in Choji's favorite BBQ resturant with the rest of their friends. They were having a little get together since it had been a while since they had all been together as friends and not a mission.

"And then Neji tried to fight him because he told me that I looked hot in this shirt I was trying on!"

All the girls laughed at Tenten's story and the boys chuckled, well all the boys except Neji.

Neji gritted his teeth as he sneered "Well Tenten, he shouldn't have been checking you out, thats how he got checked into the hospital."

Everyone just laughed even louder as Tenten pecked Neji on the cheek.

"Don't worry Neji, I would never leave you."

"Awwww" went all the girls while the boys just rolled their eyes thinking 'geez these girls are just hopeless romantics.'

"Say ahhh" said Hinata to Naruto as she held a piece of cooked beef on a stick to feed to Naruto.

Naruto opened wide and bit the meat right off the stick. He barely chewed the small piece of meat then swallowed it.

"Awww" said Ino again as she fluttered her eyelids "You guys are so cute together!"

"Yeah" agreed Sakura as Hinata began feeding Naruto another piece of meat "when did Naruto finally stop being so dense and realize your true feelings for him?" Smirked Sakura

Naruto stopped right before he was about to eat the piece of beef from the stick, put on a pouty face, and began defending himself.

"Hey! I'm not that dense!"

Everyone laughed again.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled while signaling her hands in a downward motion telling him to lower his voice.

Then she began talking.

"It's a funny story actually, Sakura-san."

That's when everybody leaned in ready to hear the tale on how the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja fell in love.

"Well it was after he came back from training..."

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Ero-sennin could you hurry up I wanna say hi to my friends ya know since I haven't seen them for three years!" Yelled Naruto over his shoulder._

_"What's the matter kid why are you so anxious? Ya got a girlfriend waiting for you?" Smirked Jaraiya obviously joking._

_Naruto blushed. "No...but I'm hoping to get one" said Naruto a bit more hushed than his normal speaking voice._

_"Oh ho ho! And who's the girl?" Chuckled Jaraiya._

_"Well you remember Sakura-chan right?"_

_"The pink headed one?" Questioned Jaraiya_

_"Yea!" Said Naruto smiling._

_"She's the one ya got your eyes on?" questioned Jaraiya though he didn't sound excited or happy for Naruto at all._

_"Yeah she's the one" Said Naruto cautiously._

_"Oh! Well I thought it was that Hyu-"_

_"Eh N-Naruto-kun?" they heard a squeak._

_"Hm?" Naruto turned around cluelessly._

_"Ero-sennin did ya hear that?" Asked Naruto._

_"Of course I did. I wonder,"_

**"But Jaraiya being a** legendary Sannin already knew where I was" said Hinata to everyone at the table who was engrossed in her story.

Naruto smirked as he knew what was coming next. He fed himself another piece of beef then swallowed. Then he tried to continue the story himself.

"And then Jaraiya-"

Hinata put her hand on his lips silencing him.

Everyone chuckled at her actions and the way she continued as if Naruto wasn't pouting behind her for silencing him.

"Where was I? Oh yeah! And then Jaraiya whispered into Naruto's ear to go walk around the block on purpose and even though Naruto was confused as to why, after questioning Jaraiya enough times, he began walking around the block and at the first corner he turned there I was.

I was standing stiff, back against the wooden fence, and right away Naruto noticed who I was,"

_"Hinata?" He questioned innocently._

_I stood there frozen as if me staying still was going to make him forget about my presence._

_He immediately also noticed my change of clothes and...body._

**_"leave it to a pervert" muttered_** **Sakura.**

_"H-Hinata! Your clothes are different Just like mine!" He tugged his jacket showing her._

_Hinata blushed and tried her hardest to turn and make eye contact with him. When she finally did she smiled and looked at his face. Thats when she saw his eyes roam up and down her body._

_She immediately tensed up 'N-N-Naruto-kun is looking at my body!' She thought frantically._

_Her breath suddenly hitched, and her body tensed up._

_Naruto had poked one of her breasts with his finger._

_"Whoa, Hinata-chan these are huge...and they're real!" Said Naruto surprised._

_Hinata was getting light headed and was about to faint when Naruto put his hand on her hip and went up and down her curves._

_"Hinata-chan, you have a really curvy waist...it's pretty hot." Said Naruto shamelessly._

_As you could probably tell being with Jaraiya for a long time can change anybody, even Naruto._

_Then Jaraiya came turning the corner catching the scene. He has great timing by the way._

_"Oh, Naruto and the Hyuga? Whats going on here?" Smirked Jaraiya deviously._

_Hinata fainted on the spot and right on top of Naruto. Naruto being the trained pervert he is could only think about how her soft breasts squished against his chest as he caught her._

_Jaraiya chuckled._

**"WAIT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE WAY YOU DECIDED TO GREET MY COUSIN WAS BY TOUCHING HER! NARUTO I'M GOING TO END YOU!"** interrupted Neji yelling and reaching over the table as Tenten and Lee tried to hold him back.

Naruto flinched and hid behind Hinata.

"Hey! In my defense Neji, Hinata is...well she's really sexy!" He said making Hinata blush crimson red.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Neji loudly again.

"Neji, Neji, we're in public!" Yelled Tenten as she looked around the resturant.

Neji composed himself as he dusted himself off and stood up.

"Very well then...Naruto outside, now!" Demanded Neji.

Naruto paled immediatly.

"NEJI!" Yelled Tenten as she pulled him back down so that he was sitting again.

"You're not going anywhere until Hinata finishes her story okay?" Stated Tenten calmly hoping to make him relax.

Neji clenched his jaw forcing himself to relax then looked at Hinata.

"Gomen-nasai, Hinata-sama please continue"

Hinata sighed.

"Okay so now where was I? Oh yeah! Naruto ended up laying me against a tree while he and Jaraiya talked,"

_"So...Naruto-boy that escalated quickly, didn't it?"_

_"You have know idea! I mean I don't know what -I just couldn't stop myself from- ugh! Forget it she probably thinks I'm some sort of creep now!" Naruto face palmed._

_"Well...when she wakes up why don't you ask her?"_

_"...HAVE YOU GONE SENILE YOU OLD PERVERT!"_

_Jaraiya winced. "Wow where's the respect? I don't appreciate being called old and senile and on top of that a pervert. What kind of world do we live in where you can't even appreciate the person who trained you for three years?" Jaraiya shook his head disapprovingly._

_"YOU HARDLY TRAINED ME AT ALL! YOU JUST HANDED ME A SCROLL AND WENT ON YOUR MERRY WAY TO THOSE BARS" yelled Naruto._

_"Anyway this isn't about me this is about asking her what she thinks about you." Said Jaraiya trying to change the subject._

_"N-Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata groggily as she slowly woke up._

_"Now's your chance!" Said Jaraiya as he poofed away._

_"Wait! Ero-sennin!" yelled Naruto._

_"Huh?" Hinata gasped looking up._

_Naruto turned towards her slowly and smiled sheepishly. "Hinata-chan are you okay?"_

_'Wha? It was real! Naruto-kun really did that to me?'_

_Hinata was blushing deeply as she looked away. Any minute now she was going to faint. "Yeah...I-I'm fine..."_

_Naruto sighed "Look Hinata...about what just, ya know, happened I just want to say I'm not like that. I'm sorry..."_

_"N-Naruto-k-kun i-its okay...I-I actually d-didn't mind..." Stuttered Hinata._

_Naruto looked at her shocked. 'Hinata likes that kind of thing...no way! But then again it's always the quiet ones'_

_Naruto smirked again._

_"Hinata-chan..." He whispered to her huskily._

_Hinata froze. The way he was talking to her..._

_"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing..." He said again whispering._

_"N-Naruto-kun I...I..."_

_"Or is it only if I do it..." He said again smiling deviously._

_Hinata was shaking by now on the verge on fainting again... for the second time that day ...in less than 30 minutes..._

_Naruto took note of her reaction._

_'hmmm maybe...' he thought._

_"Hinata if you like me" h__e grabbed her waist again and pulled her in still whispering in a teasing way ____"W_hy don't you just say so?" 

_Now was her chance!_

_'Come on Hinata do it already! Do it! You can do it! Just tell him!_

_"N-Naruto-kun, I-I-I L-Loveyou." She said the last two words quickly so that she could get it over with._

**"A****nd that's when Naruto swooped down and kissed me"** Said Hinata kissing him on the cheek making him blush.

"Wow, even your love story is romantically funny" said Ino smiling.

Hinata giggled as she looked at Naruto.

Then Neji placed his hands on the table loudly.

"Okay ha, ha, ha, very cute story, now Naruto, outside!" He said pointing towards the exit.

"N-Neji, can't we talk about this?" said Naruto backing up away from the table.

"Of course we can -outside!" Hollered Neji as he walked towards Naruto.

Everyone at the table just continued eating and drinking their drinks as if nothing was happening except Hinata who watched the whole ordeal.

"N-Neji-kun-"

Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him outside.

"He had it coming" said Kiba.

"Exactly" Agreed Shikamaru.

"You can't talk like that about Hinata, and expect Neji to be okay with it" said Tenten.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Then Sai looked up. "Does this mean that Hinata-san's nickname is 'sexy'?"

Sasuke had had just about enough of this guy. He punched Sai square in the face, didn't even have to get up.

Sakura laughed along with Kiba.

"I bet you've been wanting to do that for a long time huh?" Laughed Sakura.

"Tsk. You have no idea" Sasuke said satisfied.

Everyone could hear the commotion outside with Naruto and Neji.

Hinata just sat there. Her poor Naruto was getting beaten senseless by her cousin.

She chuckled and look around. She saw all of her closest friends laughing sharing this moment with her.

She knew that these were the moments everyone cherished. When they could all just gather and relax together. Not having to worry about destruction or ending another persons life. Sharing the wonderful laughter that couldn't be taken away no matter what.


End file.
